Empire's Prodigal Son
by FanfictionKing23
Summary: Naruto Lyon is the son of Empire's founder and CEO Lucious Lyon. He is also the half brother to Andre, Jamal, and Hakeem. Having being born and raised in Philly for long enough Lucious decides it's time for Naruto to be a part of the family again.
1. A Son's Return

**Philadelphia 2007**

Inside a studio at community center were two 20 year old young men rapping. These men were Naruto Lyon and Meek Mill. Naruto is the first born son of rap legend Lucious Lyon, Naruto's birth mother abandoned him leaving him with his father and his father's wife Cookie. Naruto was raised by both Cookie Lyon and Lucious in Philly. He had a little brother named Andre and two other little brothers Jamal and Hakeem who he has never met. Cookie was arrested and Lucious left Naruto in Philly with Cookie's sister Carol. Naruto had to sell drugs, and kill in order to survive in the streets in Philly. He killed people who messed with his family and he helped out his aunt and her family when they were struggling to make money.

Sometimes when his aunt will get high Naruto is the one who took care of everyone. Naruto made a lot enemies like Frank Gathers. Naruto made a lot of friends in the streets of Philly. Friends like Meek Mill, Tariq, and Sparks that's from Philly. With all that's going on with his life Naruto found his sanctuary in music. This boy can rap, sing, write, produce, and DJ. He made music for Meek, Lil Wayne, Birdman, and Fat Joe. Right now Naruto is working on a song with Meek Mill. This song is going to be on Naruto's third mixtape _I'm Not a King I'm A God._ **"** Alright Meek you ready? **"** Naruto asked. **"** Drop that shit Ruto. **"** Meek said.

(Play I'm a boss- Meek Mill ft Rick Ross)

 **[Intro]**

 **Wooh! Wooh!**

 **(Verse 1: Meek Mill)**

 **Look I be ridin' threw my old hood,**

 **But I'm in my new whip.**

 **Same old attitude, but I'm on that new shit.**

 **They say they gon' rob me, see me neva do shit.**

 **Cause they know that's the reason that's gone end up on a news clip.**

 **Audemar on my wrist... BUSTDOWN!**

 **We poppin' bottles like I scored the winnin' touchdown.**

 **Memba meek dead broke?**

 **Look at me up now.**

 **I run my city from south philly back to uptown.**

 **Thank God all these bottles I popped,**

 **All this paper I been gettin',**

 **All these models I popped.**

 **I done sold 100, 000 before my album got drop'd.**

 **And I'm only 23, I'm the shit now look at me, look at me.**

 **I'm a boss like my nigga Rozay.**

 **Shawty ask'd me for a check, I told that bitch like "no way! "**

 **Cause I made it from the bottom, it was neva no way.**

 **And I neva had a job, you know I had to sell YAAAAY!**

 **Bitch I'm a BOSS!**

 **I call the shots.**

 **I'm with the murder team,**

 **Call the cops.**

 **We in the building,**

 **Ya'll are not.**

 **You short on the paper, you gone ball or not?...**

 **(Chorus)**

 **Bitch, I'm a BOSS!**

 **[x2]**

 **I plan the shots**

 **I call the cost**

 **We in the bitch',**

 **It's goin' downnnnnn.**

 **Yeaa I'm the king,**

 **Now where my mu'fuckin' crown?**

 **(Chorus)**

 **Bitch I'm a BOSS!**

 **[x6]**

 **I plan the shots**

 **I call the cost**

 **(Verse 2: Naruto)**

 **Got so many shades, they thought I had a lazy eye.**

 **Shorty rode me smooth as my mercedes ride.**

 **No love, cry when only babies die.**

 **And when I go that casket, better cost a hundred thou.**

 **I pray to God I look my killer in his eyes.**

 **Snatch his soul up out his shirt, let's take him for that ride.**

 **O.g. is one who standin' on his own feet.**

 **A boss is one who guarantee we gone eat.**

 **Fuck a blog dawg cause one day we gone meet.**

 **I'm a spazz on yo' ass like I'm on E!**

 **Or a double stack, better nigga, double that.**

 **Jerry jones money nigga, you a runnin' back.**

 **Hershall walker, bo jack, ricky waters,**

 **Better run that dope back.**

 **BOSS!**

 **And I put that on my maybach.**

 **Fo' hundred thou, bitch you wish you saved that...**

 **(Chorus)**

 **Bitch, I'm a BOSS!**

 **[x2]**

 **I play the shots**

 **I call the cost**

 **We in the bitch',**

 **It's goin' downnnnnn.**

 **Yeaa I'm the king,**

 **Now where my mu'fuckin' crown?**

 **(Chorus)**

 **Bitch I'm a BOSS!**

 **[x6]**

 **I plan the shots**

 **I call the cost**

 **(Verse 3: Meek Mill)**

 **Couple cars I don't neva drive,**

 **Bikes I don't neva ride,**

 **Crib I ain't neva been,**

 **Pool I don't neva swim,**

 **Fool you ain't better than, I move like the president.**

 **Err'thang black on black, you know I be strappin' that.**

 **Ratt'n ass niggas walkin' round wearin' wires.**

 **Fuckin' up the game, got the hood on fire.**

 **Bitch I'm a king, call me sire.**

 **If you say I "don't run my city",**

 **You a mu'fuckin' liar...**

 **(Verse 4: Naruto)**

 **I'm a BOSS!**

 **You a fraud.**

 **You cross the line, I get you murdered for a cost.**

 **Out in Vegas, I twist them laws.**

 **At the fight we watchin' Floyd, we on the floor.**

 **YEAH! Scared money don't make no money,**

 **If I eva go broke,**

 **I'm a take yo' money,**

 **I ain't neva dropped a dime,**

 **You ain't take nun from me,**

 **In the hood err'day,**

 **Bitch I'm good, what I say?...**

 **Bitch I'm a BOSS!**

 **(Chorus)**

 **(Chorus)**

Tariq cut off the beat once the song was done and Naruto and Meek stepped out of the booth. "Yo Ruto that shit was dope." Meek said. "Thanks." Naruto said. "Yo bro you coming to Meek's congratulations party?" Sparks asked. "Of course I am I'm not missing it. Our bro just got signed by T.I." Naruto said. Naruto's phone buzzed as he got a text from his aunt, ' _Naruto get your ass home now someone wants to see you'_ Naruto texted her back letting her know that he's on his way. "I got to go, so I'll see you guys tonight. Yo, Sparks make sure you send that track to me so I can put on the mixtape." Naruto said. "Don't worry I got you." Sparks said as Naruto left the studio.

Naruto got in his car and drove to his aunt's house.

 **Carol's house**

Naruto pulled up in the driveway and noticed another parked in front of the face. Naruto got out of his car and entered inside the house. "What's up Aunt Carol?" Naruto said as he entered the living room. When Naruto entered the living room he was shocked at what he saw, his dad Lucious Lyon was sitting in one of the chairs across from his aunt. "Naruto aren't you going to say hello to his father?" Carol said getting his attention. Naruto turned his attention to his aunt then back to his father. "What are you doing here?" Naruto demanded only to get slapped on the back of his head by his aunt. "Boy where's your manners. I swear you're too much like Cookie it's scary sometimes." Carol said. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grumbled. "It's good to see you again Naruto. The reason why I am here is to take you back with me to New York and sign you to Empire." Lucious said. The 20 year old looked at his father in shock then back to his aunt.

"Are you okay with this?" Naruto asked. "Yes, Naruto I think this is a perfect opportunity for you to get out of the hood and continue with your music career." Carol said. "What about you, Luther, Keisha, and Tanya?" Naruto asked. Carol walked over to her nephew and gave him a big hug. "Don't worry about us we're going to fine. You just do you." Carol said. Carol pulled away from Naruto and told him to pack his things. When Naruto was gone Carol turned her attention to Lucious. "You're so lucky that I didn't kill you as soon as you appeared in front of my door. What you did to that boy is unforgivable, leaving him here while you take your other sons with you to New York." Carol said. "I know it was a mistake from the beginning. How was his life growing up?" Lucious asked.

"He's following in you and Cookie's footsteps Lucious. He dropped three mixtapes already. But he did have his troubles he started selling drugs and he joined a gang Lucious. But the worst part is that he made enemies with Frank Gathers. **"** Carol said, **"** That is bad news. That's why it's another good reasons why I have to take him with to New York. **"** Lucious said. Naruto came back downstairs with his stuff fully packed. **"** Are you ready to go Naruto? **"** Lucious asked. **"** Yeah, I'm ready. **"** Naruto said. **"** Let's go the car is waiting for us outside. **"** Lucious said. Naruto hugged his aunt goodbye and told her to give her children his regards. Naruto and Lucious left the apartment and entered Lucious's limo.

Before they left for New York asked if they can make a stop before they left. They pulled up to Naruto's and Meek's recording studio. Naruto entered the studio and told his friends what was going on and some of them were upset that he was leaving, but they were also happy for him and Meek. Naruto and Lucious drove off and headed to New York.

 **Lucious's home**

Naruto and Lucious pulled up to Lucious's mansion and entered inside the house. **"** Welcome to my home Naruto. Your brothers will be here soon." Lucious said. A woman with short black hair and red lipsticks greeted Lucious. "Naruto this is my girlfriend Anika. Anika this is my oldest son Naruto." Lucious said. "Nice to finally meet you Naruto." Anika said. "It's nice to meet you too." Naruto said. "Anika I have a meeting to get to why don't you sure Naruto around and where he'll be sleeping." Lucious said. "I'll be happy to." Anika said as she led Naruto to the living room. Lucious left the house to head to his meeting.

 **Dinner Time**

Lucious's three sons were sitting around the table having a discussion well Andre and Jamal were, Hakeem was on his phone listening to his music with his foot on the table. Soon Lucious came in the room and knocked Hakeem's foot off the table. "I've called three of you here for two things," Lucious said. "First off all we just signed a new artist to Empire Elle Dallas, so please be respectful towards her. She will be the next big thing. The second is because I want to reunite you guys with your brother." Lucious said. "Brother? We have another brother?" Hakeem asked. "Yes, you have an older brother. You were too young to remember him, but Jamal and Andre remember him," Lucious said. "Bunkie bring him in." Lucious said. Bunkie entered the room with a 20 year old man with blond hair that slid back on the top and faded on the side. He had six like whisker marks on his face three on each cheek. "Hakeem, Jamal, and Andre say hello to your older brother Naruto Lyon." Lucious said.

.

 **September 6, 2015**

It's been six years since Naruto signed with Empire and during those six years Naruto's popularity has grown tremendously. He dropped six albums in those six years and all those albums were number 1 on Billboards charts. He produced music for Lil Wayne, Eminem, Kanye West, Beyonce, Rihanna, Drake, Nicki Minaj, Meek Mill, and Future. His best friend Meek was released from T.I's label and he signed to Rick Ross's label. Meek even created his own label. Naruto was also popular with the ladies he dated celebrities like Rihanna, Kendall Jenner, Kourtney Kardashian, Gigi Hadid, and Nicki Minaj. If you were to ask Naruto what was the best relationship that he was in. Hands down he'll tell you Rihanna, Kendall, and Kourtney because he can be himself when he's around those them and he doesn't have to hide his relationship with them from the public like he did when he dated Nicki.

Right now Naruto was around the dinner table in his father's house with his laptop working on Hakeem's new track and Drake's new song. His relationship with brothers were rocky at first, but it improved greatly as time went by well his relationship with Jamal and Hakeem. He and Andre did not get along at all they were always at each other's necks. Their father Lucious entered the dining room so Naruto had to turn off his laptop. "Your brother Andre and I have been working so hard to get Empire were it's at. So that one day one of you will be able to run the company. I'm not going to live that long, so out of the four of you one of you will be running Empire." Lucious said. "Well you can count me out." Naruto said. "Why is that?" Lucious asked. "I'm going to be creating my own record label." Naruto said. "So you're going to leave Empire and compete against us?" Andre accused. "No you got it all wrong. My label will still be a part of Empire, but I'll be running it." Naruto said. "Just like how Lil Wayne and Birdman are with Cash Money and Young Money. Young Money is Lil Wayne's label, but it's still part of Cash Money records." Jamal said. "Exactly." Naruto said.

"What's going to be the name of this label?" Lucious asked. "Lyon Dynasty," Naruto said. "But I won't start building it for a couple of years." Naruto said as he got up from the table with his laptop and left the room.

 **Next Day**

 **Naruto's Studio**

Naruto was at his house in his studio working on a new song with his friend from Cali Jason Martin. "Alright, you ready Ruto?" Jason asked. "Yeah." Naruto said. Jason played the beat and let Naruto do his magic.

(Play Big Time Rush –Boyfriend ft Snoop Dogg)

 **[Intro]**

 **Your boy-boy-b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend**

 **Your boy-boy-b-b-b-b-b-boy**

 **(Verse 1: [Snoop Dogg])**

 **You need a boyfriend and I can be that**

 **Holla at me, hit me on my video chat**

 **And let me reach out to you and give you feedback**

 **It's gonna be us till the end so please believe that**

 **Yeah the world is all ours and the sky's the limit**

 **And you can be my boo and everything that goes with it**

 **I can lift you off your feet like a flight attendant**

 **Imma send this car for ya, is you ridin' in it?**

 **(Verse 2)**

 **Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?**

 **(Yeahh)**

 **And there isn't anything they could of said or done**

 **And everyday I see you on your own**

 **And I can't believe that you're alone**

 **But I overheard your girls and this is what they said**

 **(Hook)**

 **That you're looking for a boyfriend**

 **I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be there**

 **Don't be scared to come put your trust in me**

 **Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend**

 **Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back**

 **I don't care at all what you done before all I really want**

 **is to be your**

 **Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

 **Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

 **Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

 **Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

 **(Verse 3)**

 **Let me take a little moment to find the right words**

 **(to find the right words)**

 **So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard**

 **(something that you've heard)**

 **I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer**

 **But I know I gotta put myself for worse**

 **See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that**

 **(Hook)**

 **That you're looking for a boyfriend**

 **I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be there**

 **Don't be scared to come put your trust in me**

 **Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend?**

 **Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back**

 **I don't care at all what you done before all I really want**

 **is to be your**

 **Your boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

 **Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

 **Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

 **Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy**

 **(Interlude)**

 **If you tell me where, I'm waiting here**

 **Everyday like slum dog millionaire**

 **Bigger then the Twilight love affair**

 **I'll be here girl I swear**

 **(Verse 4)**

 **So we should down the ride or do I gotta slide**

 **I know you need a boyfriend and I can be the guy**

 **I help you open up even if you're shy**

 **She might be the one**

 **I see it in her eyes**

 **I see it in her swag**

 **She be on the fly**

 **Gucci bag, Chanel purse, I need her in my life**

 **I'm the one for her and she's the one for I**

 **This could be paradise if we do it right**

 **(Hook)**

 **That you're looking for a boyfriend**

 **I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be there**

 **Don't be scared to come put your trust in me**

 **Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend?**

 **Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back**

 **I don't care at all what you done before all I really want**

 **is to be your**

 **Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

 **Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

 **Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

 **All I really want is to be your**

"Yo how was that?" Naruto asked. "Ruto that shit was dope. Is this going to be on your next album?" Jason asked. "You know it." Naruto said. "What's this going to be called?" Jason asked. " _The Next Heir to the Kingdom"_ Naruto said. Suddenly Naruto's phone started ringing as he got a call from an unkown number. "Hello?" Naruto said. "Come and open the door for me." A voice said that Naruto recognized. Naruto's eyes widen when he took look outside and saw the most important woman in his life outside his house. "Come and open the door." Cookie said from outside. Naruto put on some slippers and ran downstairs to the front door. He opened the door and got big hug from the woman that helped raised him Cookie Lyon. "I missed you so much." Cookie said as she hugged Naruto. "I missed you too." Naruto said hugging her back. Cookie pulled away and gave Naruto a passionate kiss on the lips and Naruto kissed her back. They pulled away from each other and stared at each other lovingly.

"Come on let me take you on a tour." Naruto said. The relationship between Naruto and Cookie started when Naruto was 20 years old. When Cookie got locked up Naruto visited her every day and told her what's going in his life. Naruto visited her on Thanksgiving, her birthday, and Christmas. One day when Naruto visited on Valentine's Day Cookie had asked him why he keeps on visiting her everyday instead of hanging out with his friends. Naruto told her that he cares about her and that she was the most important person in his life. The day that Naruto and Cookie confessed their feelings for each other changed everything.

 _FlashBack_

 _Naruto was visiting the woman that was taking care of him after his mother abandoned him. Ever since Cookie got locked up she hasn't gotten a visit from her husband or other children. The people who visited her was her family and Naruto. Even though Naruto wasn't her child she really love everything that he has done for. Today was the day that the inmates can have a face to face conversation with their family and without a glass in their way from touching each other. As Cookie entered the visiting area she saw the one person who really truly cared for her. She walked towards him and gave a big hug._

" _Thank you for coming today Naruto." Cookie said. "Don't mention it. Here I got you these." Naruto said as he handed her a teddy bear and bouquet of flowers. "Happy Valentine's day." Naruto said. "Thank you." Cookie said as she took the gifts from him. "You know Lucious visited me the other day." Cookie said. "Oh yeah. What did he want?" Naruto asked. "He divorced me and had me to sign the divorce papers." Cookie said. Cookie started crying and Naruto comforted her. "Hey calm down you don't need a jackass like him. You're better off without him." Naruto said. "You think so?" Cookie asked. "I know so." Naruto said. "Naruto why do you care so much about me? I mean you should going on a date with your girlfriend or something not sitting here talking to me." Cookie said. "I like talking to you. And the reason I did this is because I love you." Naruto said. "Aw I love you too honey." Cookie said as she kissed Naruto on the cheek._

" _No not that kind of love. I mean the love that a man will love a woman type of love." Naruto said. "Oh." Cookie said with realization in her voice. "Yeah. And I know what you're going to say that you don't feel the same way for me or that you're too old for me. But that doesn't matter for me I love you with all my heart and I want to spend my life with you." Naruto said. "Um, how long have you've been having these feelings?" Cookie asked. "For about two years now. I'm sorry if I made this awkward between us. Just that you're the most talented, loyal, down to earth person I have ever known and that fact that you're hot makes it even better. What I'm trying to say is- Naruto silenced by Cookie giving him a passionate kiss. Naruto was shocked at first, but then he kissed her back and full force to._ _Cookie pulled away from Naruto. "Thank you Naruto." Cookie said. "For what?" Naruto asked. "For everything. From the visit the comfort, the gifts and from your confession. To be honest I've been feeling the same way about you too, but I thought you wouldn't return my feelings. But when you confessed to me all my doubts went away." Cookie said._

" _I'm happy and I promise to treat you like the queen that you are." Naruto said. Cookie smiled and said, "that's all I ask." She kissed Naruto once again. Soon it was time for the prisoners to return back to their cells. Naruto and Cookie shared one last before she went back to her cell. Naruto promised to wait for her._

 _Flashback end_

Ever since then Naruto and Cookie's relationship started improving leaps and bounds."Hey do you want to hear one of the songs that's going to be on my new album?" Naruto asked. "Alright let me hear it." Cookie said. Naruto smiled and lead her towards the studio. When they entered the studio Naruto introduced Cookie to Jason as his produce for most of his songs. And introduced Jason to his mother. Cookie and Naruto have to keep their relationship a secret so that his brothers and Lucious don't find out. "Alright Jason we're going to play track 8 **Crew Love.** I'm going to be rapping my part you just play Jamal's part. **"** Naruto said. "You got it boss man." Jason said as Naruto entered the booth. Naruto gave him the thumbs up and Jason played the beat.

(Play Drake- Crew Love) (Naruto ft Jamal)

 **(Verse 1: Jamal)**

 **Listen, listen, whoa, yeah, listen, ooooh**

 **Take your nose off my keyboard**

 **What you bothering me for?**

 **There's a room full of niggas!**

 **What you following me for?**

 **This ain't no fucking sing-along**

 **So girl, what you singing for?**

 **It's cause we blowing like a C4**

 **Got my whole crew blowing like a C4**

 **20, keep the bar rolling**

 **Fake ID's and the trash we going straight to the top**

 **Rooftop closed with a handful of girls and they all so foreign**

 **Brain so poisoned, rainbows flowing**

 **Light skinned chick first flight from Poland**

 **A whole lot of friends first flight from Poland**

 **A whole lot of cash first trip from Poland**

 **(Hook)**

 **Why? Cause they loving the crew, they loving the crew**

 **They loving the crew**

 **Oh, they loving the crew**

 **Oh, they loving the crew**

 **They loving the crew**

 **They loving the crew**

 **They loving the crew**

 **Oooooh,**

 **(Verse 2: Naruto)**

 **Smoking weed under star projectors**

 **I guess we'll never know what Harvard gets us**

 **But seeing my family have it all**

 **Took the place of that desire for diplomas on the wall**

 **And really, I think I like who I'm becoming**

 **There's times where I might do it just to do it**

 **Like it's nothing**

 **There's times when I might blow like 50k on a vacation**

 **For all my soldiers just to see the looks on all they faces**

 **All it took was patience**

 **I got a lot of friends to come up off the strip for me**

 **The same ones that'll come up off the hip for me**

 **The realest niggas say "your lyrics do shit for me"**

 **I told my story, it made his story**

 **Tell em I'mma need reservations for 20**

 **I've never really been one for the preservation of money**

 **Nah, I much rather spend it all while I'm breathing**

 **That Empire and that XO is everything you believe in, I know**

 **(Hook)**

 **They lovin' the crew**

 **Oh, they lovin' the crew**

 **Oh, they lovin' the crew**

 **They lovin' the crew**

 **Ohhh, oh they lovin' the crew**

 **They lovin' the crew**

 **They lovin' the crew**

 **They lovin' the crew**

 **Whoa**

 **Cause we blowing like a C4**

 **Got my whole crew blowing like a C4**

 **If we broadcast swag,**

 **Nigga we the news in the city**

"So did you like it?" Naruto asked Cookie. "Like it? Baby I loved it you have real talent for this." Cookie said. "Thanks." Naruto said. Suddenly Naruto's phone started buzzing as he got a text from Hakeem. "Um, I got to go I have to work with Hakeem on his new song, so I'll see you later." Naruto said. "Okay, I'll see you when you get back because there's something I need to talk to you about." Cookie said as she kissed Naruto on the cheek. "You can stay here as long as you want." Naruto said as he left the house.

 **Thanks for reading my first fanfiction. I really hope you guys enjoyed because this is the first time I ever did an anime and tv show crossover. Anyways this story will be a harem with Cookie being the main girl. The List goes as follow.**

 **Harem List**

 **Cookie Lyon**

 **Tiana Brown**

 **Rihanna**

 **Anika Calhoun**

 **Kendall Jenner**

 **Kourtney Kardashian**

 **Analicia Chaves (Instagram Model)**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **You let me know which girl you want to add into his harem. The highest I'm going to is ten, so I need three more and they can't be married unless the husband is a real jackass than it's okay. It can be an Instagram model, a model, a singer, or actresses. Let me know in the review. One more thing suggest me some songs that Naruto can sing and rap to in the review section. Same thing for Jamal and Hakeem. Until Next time.**


	2. To Empire!

Naruto was in the studio helping Hakeem with his new song making changes to the beat to make it suit Hakeem's style more. When they were done they were joined by their father Lucious. "How was that?" Hakeem asked.

"You're doing great, but a little more passion at the end of the song." Naruto said. Hakeem nodded and they returned back to the song.

"So how is he?" Lucious asked.

"He's doing great. A couple more lyrics to the song and the song will be finished." Naruto said.

"I heard you're working on a new album." Lucious said.

"Yeah, I already got a few tracks down." Naruto said.

"Alright. Well keep doing what you're doing I'm going to a meeting with Andre." Lucious said as he walked away.

 **Later**

 **Naruto's House**

After spending all day in the studio with Hakeem and a couple of Empire artists. Naruto just wanted to relax in the bath. When Naruto opened the door to his house there was no one in sight. "Huh, Cookie must have went out somewhere." Naruto said to himself.

Suddenly Naruto heard music coming from the bedroom. Confused Naruto headed towards his bedroom to find out what was going on. As he got closer Naruto noticed that there were rose petals on the floor leading towards the bedroom.

He opened the bedroom door and was in for a surprise of a lifetime. On his bed surrounded by roses was his girlfriend Cookie Lyon lying down on the head of the bed with nothing on, but the bed sheets covering her.

Naruto looked at her smooth silk legs to all the way to her beautiful face and part of her was covering her left eye. "Wow." Naruto said.

"Do you like what you see?" Cookie questioned seductively. Naruto nodded his head quickly and little Naruto agreed as well.

"Good why don't come here and claim what you owe big boy." Cookie said. Naruto started taking off his clothes and shoes leaving him only in his boxers. Naruto crawled towards to Cookie and right before he can claim her lips Cookie moved her head the other way.

"Oh playing hard to get I see." Naruto said.

"Hold on before we start I want to talk to you about something." Cookie said.

"Okay, but can't this wait until we're done?" Naruto asked.

"Nope." Cookie said as she put her foot on Naruto's face.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to have a harem." Cookie said bluntly. Naruto looked at her like she grown a second head.

"What did you? I want to make sure that I heard you correctly." Naruto said.

"I said I want you to go date other females." Cookie said.

"Why? I'm happy with just you." Naruto said.

"I know and I happy being with you, but we got to think of the big picture here. We have to keep our relationship a secret, so there's going to be times when other girls will want to be with you and you need to date someone. Also I just don't give a fuck what you do. Who you date is who I date as well. I just wanted to get that out of the way." Cookie said.

Naruto sighed, "Alright. As long as you're okay with it I'm cool with it too." Naruto said.

"Good. Now come and pet this kitten." Cookie said as she lied right back down on the bed.

Naruto gave a perverted smile and crawled towards Cookie.

There so many complaints from his neighborhood that night.

 **3 Days Later.**

 **Empire**

"You can't just go in there!" Becky yelled.

"Get yo ass out the way." Cookie said walking into the office closing the door behind her, before she looked around the office. Cookie stared at the picture of Lucious and his girlfriend Anika. _'Naruto did tell me that they were dating. Oh well it doesn't bother me I have Naruto now."_ Cookie thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen the queen has returned." Lucious said walking into the office, causing Cookie to look up and turn to him as he stopped in front of her "Wow, 17 years later, and you're still beautiful." Lucious turned around and walked over to his desk "So when did you get out?" he asked.

"Three days ago." Cookie said before looking around the office some more "You really ah," she trailed off.

"It was your sacrifice that made all this possible." Lucious said as Cookie glared at him before they both sat on the couch "I can't imagine what you've been through, Cookie. But I want you to know, that you weren't the only one to suffer in all this." Lucious said.

"You forgot about me the second you divorced me in there. I want what you owe me." Cookie replied.

"What are you talking about?" Lucious asked.

"Half of this company," Cookie said standing up "It was my 400,000 thousand that started this bitch, and you know it," she said before sitting at Lucious's desk "I did 17 hard years for that money, and I want half of my company back." Cookie said.

"I'm sorry Cookie but it don't work like that." Lucious said.

"Don't work like what?" Cookie asked.

"This company is not the same one that we started 17 years ago. Matter of fact, I control 10% of this damn thang. I got a board of directors, quarterly reports, SCC filings, and plus we're about to go public which is a whole other monster in itself." Lucious said.

"Hell you talkin' bout. Public? What's public?" Cookie asked.

Lucious sighed and sat down on the desk "Baby, I can give you a huge salary, but I can't give you half my company." Lucious said.

"You're company!? This is my company Lucious! I...I started this, you need to stop playin with me." Cookie said with a menacing glare.

"I'll get you anything you want." Lucious said.

"5 million, a year, and I want to be head of A&R." Cookie said.

"The board won't go for 5, I can get you close to 3." Lucious said.

"Talk to your board, you the boss." Cookie replied.

"I can't do A&R." Lucious said.

"Why?" Cookie asked before Lucious stood up and stepped away causing Cookie to look at him in realization.

"I have someone." Lucious said simply.

Cookie picked up the photo of Anika in a pool before she asked "Is it little Halle Barry over here?" seeing the look on Lucious face she threw the photo aside before reaching over and grabbing some candy "You're not sweeping me under the carpet, Lucious." She said grabbing her stuff before the door opened and Anika and Naruto stepped inside.

"Pops I got a new track for you to hear." Naruto said.

"And you got to look at this new salary report." Anika said.

"Hey Bobo Kitty." Cookie greeted sarcastically then she kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Anika can you send those reports to Andre, so he can double check to make sure that everything is in order. And Naruto let's head down to the studio." Lucious said.

Naruto, Lucious, Anika, and Cookie headed to the studio to hear Naruto's new track.

 **Studio**

Naruto greeted Jamal and headed inside the booth. "Alright Jamal hit it." Naruto said. Jamal pressed the record button.

(Play Travis Scott – The Prayer)

 **[Verse 1:]**

 **Midnight awakin', hyper ventilatin'**

 **Drunk laps runnin' 'round the globe wild goose chasin'**

 **After three number one albums woulda thought I'd feel amazin' Still impatient, still sippin' on liquor**

 **Still rollin' up swishas**

 **Now it's beamers double parking, fuck payin' the meter**

 **In your club, on your couch, just got paid to be here**

 **On your girl rubbin' on my favorite features**

 **How could they tease us, only wanted of Ben Franklins and Mona Lisas**

 **[Hook:]**

 **Jesus, Jesus, Jesus**

 **Man, I might fuck around, lose my mind, I gotta break out**

 **I'm on a stake out, on a farm or your lake house**

 **[Verse 2:]**

 **Around 3 AM dog, I was gettin' busy in the bathroom stall**

 **Bad mamacita, Miami heater**

 **Put it in a two seater, too bad I couldn't three peat her**

 **Need a whole lotta vida 'fore I see the reaper**

 **House full of snow bunnies, puttin' trees up like it's Christmas Easter**

 **With more stamps than a skinny nigga got tats on my Visa**

 **I know the kids in La Flame, they don't trust, they believe it**

 **[Hook x2]**

 **[Interlude:]**

 **Jesus, Jesus (I mean), Jesus, Jesus**

 **I might fuck around, lose my mind**

 **Jesus**

 **Jesus, Jesus, Jesus**

 **Jesus**

The track stopped playing and Naruto stepped out of the booth. "So what do you think?" Naruto asked.

Lucious had a proud look on his face. "Now that's what I'm talking about." Lucious said.

"That was really amazing, honey." Cookie said as she kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Do you have anymore?" Anika asked.

"Yeah, listen to this one." Naruto said as stepped back inside the booth. Naruto gave Jamal the signal.

(Play Jumpman – Future ft Drake)

 _If Young Metro don't trust you, I'm gon' shoot you_

 **[Verse 1]**

 **Yeah**

 **Halloween**

 **Taliban, Taliban**

 **(I'm gon' shoot you)**

 **Yeah, jumpman, jumpman, jumpman, them boys up to something**

 **They just spent like two or three weeks out the country**

 **Them boys up to something they just not just bluffing**

 **You don't have to call I hit my dance like Usher (woo!)**

 **I just found my tempo like I'm DJ Mustard (woo!)**

 **I hit the Ginobili with my left hand up like (woo!)**

 **Lobster and Celine for all my babies that I miss**

 **Chicken finger, French fries for them hoes that wanna diss**

 **Jumpman, jumpman, jumpman, them boys up to something**

 **Uh-uh, uh, I think I need some Robitussin**

 **Way too many questions you must think I trust you**

 **You searching for answers I do not know nothing (woo!)**

 **I see 'em tweaking they know something's coming (woo!)**

 **Jumpman, jumpman, jumpman, them boys up to something (woo!)**

 **Jumpman, jumpman, jumpman, fuck was you expecting? (woo!)**

 **Chi-town chi-town Michael Jordan just said text me (woo!)**

 **[Verse 2]**

 **Jumpman, jumpman, jumpman**

 **Jumpman, jumpman, jumpman**

 **I just seen the jet take off they up to something**

 **Them boys just not bluffing them boys just not bluffing**

 **Jumpman, jumpman, jumpman, them boys up to something**

 **She was tryna join the team I told her, "Wait."**

 **Chicken wings and fries we don't go on dates**

 **Nobu, Nobu, Nobu, Nobu, Nobu, Nobu,**

 **I just throwed a private dinner in LA**

 **Trapping is a hobby, that's the way for me**

 **Money coming fast, they never get to sleep**

 **I, I just had to buy another safe**

 **Bentley Spurs and Phantoms Jordan Fadeaway**

 **[Verse 3]**

 **Yeah**

 **Jumpman, jumpman, I don't need no introduction**

 **Jumpman, jumpman, Metro Booming on production, wow**

 **Hundred cousins out in Memphis they so country, wow**

 **Tell her, "Stay the night, valet your car, come fuck me now."**

 **Jumpman, jumpman, live on TNT I'm flexing (ooh!)**

 **Jumpman, jumpman they gave me my own collection (ooh!)**

 **Jump when I say jump, girl, can you take direction? (Ooh!)**

 **Mutombo with the bitches, you keep getting rejected (Woo!)**

 **[Verse 4]**

 **Heard they came through magic city on a Monday**

 **Heard they had the club wild, it was star studded**

 **A bunch of girls going wild when your chain flooded**

 **And I had 'em like wow, cup dirty**

 **Dopeman dopeman dopeman dopeman dopeman dopeman**

 **Money on the counter, choppers on the floor**

 **I just caught that tempo, DJ Mustard (woo!)**

 **Way too much Codeine and Adderall**

 **We just count up paper racks, whoa**

 **I know I'mma get my bitch back, whoa**

 **I count all these racks that I have on me now Imma have you like whoa**

 **Chanel number 9, Chanel number 5, well you got 'em both**

 **[Verse 5]**

 **Jumpman, jumpman, jumpman them boys up to something**

 **They just spent like two or three weeks out the country**

 **Them boys up to something they just not just bluffing**

 **[Verse 6]**

 **Jumpman, jumpman, jumpman**

 **Them boys up to something**

Everyone clapped when Naruto stepped out of the booth. He got high fived by his father and brother. He got hugs from Cookie and Anika.

"This boy is musical genius." Lucious said and Cookie agreed.

"When do you plan on dropping your album?" Anika asked.

"In 7 months because I still have some more songs to put on it and I'm helping Hakeem with his album." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto can you drive me to Hakeem's place?" Cookie asked.

"Yeah, sure." Naruto said as he and Cookie left the studio.

 **35 minutes later**

Naruto was in his car waiting for Cookie to come back downstairs after her talk. He was texting his ex-girlfriend Rihanna. He planned on having her on one of his tracks for his albums and she wanted to the same thing, so they were setting up a perfect schedule for the both of them. Cookie came back downstairs with a frown on her face.

She got in the car and Naruto smirked, "Hakeem?" Naruto asked.

"That damn boy called me a bitch." Cookie said.

"I could've warned you, but did you do anything?" Naruto asked.

"I beat his ass with a broomstick." Cookie said.

Naruto laughed when she said that, "Come on I'll take you home for some tender love and care." Naruto said kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh, I'll love that." Cookie said with a smile and Naruto drove off.

 **Andre's house**

Rhonda walked into the room, with a glass of water and 2 pills, stopping at the doorway she wined her hips for Andre who looked up at her uninterested before he looked down to the magazine he was ready causing her to sigh, before she walked over "Take your pills." she ordered causing Andre to sigh before took his pills and downed the water, before he slapped Rhonda's ass as she climbed onto the bed.

After a moment Andre spoke "He always loved them more than me, even Jamal who he hates. I don't even stack up to the son he had abandoned. You know it'll come down to Naruto and Hakeem, right."

"Right, but Naruto doesn't want it since he's creating his own label, so he'll leave it Hakeem, and Jamal won't object because he's too passive," Rhonda replied before she had a thought. "But what if he did? What if Jamal made a play for the company? Your brothers just may kill each other." Rhonda said.

"And I'll be the only one left to rule the company." Andre said.

 **2 weeks later**

Cookie was sitting in Naruto's living room reading an article about her secret boyfriend/lover in XXL magazine. Before the doorbell rung, causing her to get up and walk to the window to see Andre at the door, surprised she open the door "Hey Mom." he greeted.

 **3 Days Later.**

Naruto is very frustrated as he sat in the producer chair in the studio. You might be wondering what the cause for Naruto's frustration is? Well that person is his younger brother Hakeem, who was in the studio recording a song that their father wrote for him. The problem that Hakeem came in here hungover and he was messing up the lyrics. "For fuck sakes. Pops he can't do it this lil bitch is too hungover to even remember the lyrics." Naruto said.

"Give him some time Naruto. He'll sure surprise you." Lucious said. Naruto sighed and turned back to Hakeem.

"Damn, I ain't feeling that run it back." Hakeem said.

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "Alright take thirty seven." Naruto said.

Hakeem looked at Naruto with anger in his eyes. "So what, I said run it back!" Hakeem shouted.

"First of all, you ain't talking to me like that. I'm not one of your punk ass friends you talk to me with some respect. Talk to me like that again and I will fuck you up." Naruto said.

"Naruto calm down." Lucious said standing up and placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder, causing Naruto to sigh before he played the beat again, only for Hakeem to forget the verse, which caused an annoyed Lucious to call him, a mess, and a disappointment, before he and Naruto left the studio.

Naruto was heading to meet with Anika to talk about artists to add to his label and also to Empire as well. Naruto was on his phone texting Anika letting her know that he was on his way, he bumped into someone causing that person to drop on the ground.

"Oww." The person moaned in pain.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, my fault." Naruto apologized helping the person on her feet.

"Don't worry about it I was in rush so I didn't see you ther…" The words died in her mouth when she realized who she bumped into.

"Oh shit your Naruto the God Lyon." The girl said.

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Yeah that's me." Naruto said.

"I'm such a big fan. It's amazing to see you in person." The girl said.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you…" Naruto trailed off.

"Tiana." Tiana said.

"It's nice to meet you Tiana. If you would excuse me I have a meeting to get you." Naruto said as he walked away.

 **Next Day**

Naruto sighed as he stood next to his brothers Jamal and Hakeem drinking some champagne. Their family was having another yacht party. Their father came down the stairs with Anika holding a bottle of champagne in his hand. "Ladies, and Gentlemen, it is my honor to welcome back the heart and soul of Empire Enterprises, Ms. Cookie Lyon. To Cookie." Lucious said as he raised his glass.

Naruto turned to his secret girlfriend/lover and smirked when he saw her wearing the new dress that he bought her.

"This year my 3 sons, Hakeem, Jamal, and Naruto Lyon, all are releasing new albums!" Lucious said getting cheers from everyone while Naruto and Hakeem stared at Jamal in surprise. Naruto then turned his attention to Cookie who smiled at him.

"Now as you all now know, Empire is going public this year as well, and my son Naruto will be performing for us this evening." Lucious said. Naruto took the microphone while everyone cheered except for his brother Andre.

Naruto turned to the DJ and gave him a nodded.

(Play Uber Everywhere – Madeintyo)

 **Nawfside cooling, shorty, yeah that's where I stay**

 **Heard you was a lame boy, get up out my face**

 **And my ex keep calling, swear that she be in the way**

 **And I need a thick Redbone shorty where I lay**

 **Bad bihh in LA tell me that she'll make the trip**

 **Shorty bad as hell, yeah, with them Kylie Jenner lips**

 **Uber every fucking where, pre-rolls in my VIP**

 **Canada jawn, yeah I think that bitch from the 6**

 **Shorty wanna kiss me, but I know she sucking dick**

 **Shorty wanna kiss me, but I know she sucking dick**

 **Look, Uber everywhere, pre-rolls in the VIP**

 **Yeah, Uber everywhere, pre-rolls in my VIP**

 **Aye (skrr skrr)**

 **Yeah, I wanna get the 'Rari, but I know it takes some time (skrr skrr)**

 **Pre-roll shorty light it up you know you fine**

 **Lil 5 with my 5 and I'm rolling up the gas**

 **And I need my leg room, Bapestas, first class**

 **East Atlanta jawn Cookout on Moreland Ave (skrr skrr)**

 **She say she bout that action but I think that Imma pass**

 **Shorty wanna fuck me but I know I got some top**

 **Shorty wanna fuck me but I just got some top (skrr skrr)**

 **I can't fuck with ops never stop pull up in that juice box**

 **Uber fucking everywhere**

 **Uber everywhere, pre-rolls in my VIP (skrr skrr)**

 **Uber everywhere, pre-rolls in my VIP**

 **And I think that bitch from canada**

 **I think she from the 6**

 **Uber everywhere, pre-rolls in the VIP**

 **Hey hey hey (skrr skrr)**

 **Hey hey hey (skrr skrr)**

 **Hey hey hey (skrr skrr)**

 **Hey hey hey (skrr skrr)**

Naruto stopped rapping and crowd shouted one more song. Naruto smirked and looked at the DJ and gave him another nodded.

(Play Where ya at – Future ft Drake)

 _ **I don't wanna hear at that, I don't wanna hear none of that**_

 _ **Talkin' to cameras like "What you need?" and all that shit**_

 _ **Fuck that shit, I don't remember none of that shit**_

 **[Verse 1]**

 **Where your ass was at dog, when niggas wouldn't feed me?**

 **Where your ass was at dog, when bitches didn't need me?**

 **Where your ass was at dog, when niggas tried to run off?**

 **Where your ass was at dog? You made me pull this gun out**

 **Where your ass was at, dog, you went and switched sides?**

 **Where your ass was at, dog, when niggas spread lies on him?**

 **Where your ass was at, dog, when the bodies came sliding?**

 **Where your ass was at, dog, when I was serving pies?**

 **Where your ass was at, dog, when niggas wouldn't feed me?**

 **Where your ass was at, dog, when bitches didn't need me?**

 **Where your ass was at, dog, when niggas tried to run off?**

 **Where your ass was at, dog? You made me pull this gun out**

 **Where your ass was at, dog, when I was in the Pyrex?**

 **Where your ass was at, dog, when I was drinking Hi-Tech?**

 **Where your ass was at, dog? Came through the projects**

 **Where your ass at? We keep that fully loaded contracts**

 **Had to rent that on the dick ass jocking**

 **Running through the pussy like a nigga going jogging**

 **Fuck a little Louis, put it in a bitch pocket**

 **Put a pic with me on the gram now you popping**

 **Where your ass was at when I was trapping in the stove?**

 **Had to struggle to get where I'm at and sell dope**

 **Jackie Chan moves got game in the choke**

 **Gas rolling up in the blunt, Amoco**

 **12 tryin' come in the spot to open up the dope**

 **Burglar bar doors gotta young nigga confident**

 **Juugin' out the stove and we still bangin', honest**

 **Blowing on the O ho, we call that ho an onion**

 **[Verse 2]**

 **Man, where your ass was at when we took the city over?**

 **Where your ass was at when all they'd ask was what's the hold up?**

 **Where your ass was at when niggas first got the news?**

 **Now your ass around because we're paying back dues**

 **Where were you? When all the dogs needed help**

 **Lawyers and the commissary ain't gon' pay itself**

 **Where your ass was at when we recorded in the bathroom?**

 **Where your ass was at I take attendance like a classroom**

 **Man I ain't got no choice**

 **Cause nowadays I swear this shit done changed up for the boy**

 **I'm self-made, selfish with my women, self-employed**

 **I'll buy the neighbors house if they complain about the noise**

 **Man, where your ass was at, dog, when niggas wouldn't feed me?**

 **Where your ass was at, dog, when bitches didn't need me?**

 **Where your ass was at, last winter was the coldest?**

 **Fuck where you was at, I had the Empire on my shoulders**

 **[Verse 3]**

 **Where your ass was at dog, when niggas wouldn't feed me?**

 **Where your ass was at dog, when bitches didn't need me?**

 **Where your ass was at dog, when niggas tried to run off?**

 **Where your ass was at dog? You made me pull this gun out**

 **60 for a walk, bitch don't panic**

 **Had them bitches fall through fucking like a savage**

 **Heard you tryna swim in the ocean no jacket**

 **Heard that nigga came through squeezing on a ratchet**

 **Heard that nigga came through squeezing on a ratchet**

 **Serve a lot of dog food; call you a mutt**

 **Where your ass was at dog, when I was on my come-up?**

 **The reason I'm here today cause I ain't never gave up**

 **Where your ass was at, dog, when niggas wouldn't feed me?**

 **Where your ass was at, dog, when bitches didn't need me?**

 **Where your ass was at, dog, when niggas tried to run off?**

 **Where your ass was at, dog? You made me pull this gun out**

 **Where you ass was at, when I was trapping at the stove?**

 **Had to struggle to get where I was at and sell dope**

 **12 tryin' come in the spot to open up the dope**

 **Burglar bar doors gotta young nigga confident**

 **Juugin' out the stove and we still bangin', honest**

 **Blowing on the O ho, we call that ho an onion**

The crowd cheered and gave a round of applause to Naruto after his performance. Naruto grabbed his glass and raised it up in the air and said, "To Empire!"

"To Empire!"

 **Thank you to everyone for reading my story and enjoyed it. I really enjoy writing this crossover so it means a lot. Anyways I have decided to create a poll that will fill the next three spots in the harem and the choses are.**

 **Selena Gomez**

 **Kylie Jenner**

 **Megan Fox**

 **Sophie Turner**

 **Emily Sears (Model)**

 **Gigi Hadid**

 **Rhonda**

 **Ariana Grande**

 **Megan Good**

 **Katy Perry**

 **Yodit Yemane (Instagram model. Instagram: the_jodiejoe)**

 **Only the top three will win. So Vote now!**

 **Until Next time.**


End file.
